


Another Way to Nurse a Barian

by AngelicPumpkin



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Energy Exchange, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 02:32:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5691319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicPumpkin/pseuds/AngelicPumpkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Alito got mercilessly attacked by "Shingetsu", Misael took it upon himself to nurse him back to health. By any means necessary, taking into account that this is not (for once) an explicit fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Way to Nurse a Barian

                After the way he had left them behind, Gilag didn’t expect Misael to show that much concern over Alito’s critical situation.

 

“I will take him back home.” The dragon tamer declared before making the half-conscious gladiator levitate into a portal.

 

                Back in his dragon sanctuary, he had plenty of time to nurse the injured Barian back to health. Every day, he would give him water and massage him to prevent muscle atrophy.

 

                At some point, Alito reverted to his original form. Starting from then, Misael changed his treatment. Instead of water, he would transfer his own energy to his ally. He felt just a little shameful for using such an intimate method on an unconscious person, but it was the fastest way of making Alito recover.

 

                One day, Misael woke up to a smiling human face.

 

“Good morning, Misael!” Alito greeted him cheerfully.

 

“Alito. I am glad to see you are awake.”

 

“Oh? Just that?”

 

                The dragon tamer looked away for a split second. It was enough to give away his shyness.

 

“Because I do seem to recall you taking such a good care of me when I was down... At some points, I was half-conscious, so I know what you did for me. And I’d like to repay you.”

 

“It is not necessary. I did what was right.”

 

“Putting me into a Barian Crystal to make me recover would have been right too.”

 

                Misael started to get annoyed. Couldn’t Alito let it go? But he knew the gladiator well enough to know he was extremely curious. And way more comfortable with contact than he was. The bronze colored hand took the paler one.

 

“Let me at least give you back some of the energy you transferred to me.” He asked with an increasingly teasing smile.

 

                The dragon tamer felt a hotness in his cheeks and resolutely stared at the wall.

 

“Misael, you know I’ll keep nagging you until you tell me how I...”

 

“Fine. I... I do not wish for much, but...”

 

                _Yes,_ Alito thought hopefully. For years, he had been secretly yearning for his golden ally, and _finally_ he had an opportunity...

 

                Misael held him closer – they were already in bed – and stared into the emerald eyes.

 

                _Think of a pick-up line NOW,_ the gladiator urged himself.

 

“Misael.”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Since forever, I devoted my life to battle and self-improvement for the sake of strength alone. But starting from now, I only want to fight alongside you and become better for you.

 

                The dragon tamer didn’t expect such a full-fledged confession. For once, his pride didn’t hide the emotion he was feeling. He lowered his head just a little. Just enough to get himself within kissing distance.

 

                The gladiator had to use all his restraint to prevent himself from kissing these until-a-moment-before-inaccessible lips. Instead, he ran his fingers through Misael’s silky mane, sending a shiver down his spine.

 

“May I?” Alito asked humbly.

 

“From now on I give you the prerogative of not needing to ask permission. Because I am usually too proud to agree to anything.”

 

                His last word had barely escaped his lips that Alito’s were on them. Such a warm, soft, sweet contact... It would be so easy to just lose himself in it...

 

                But the gladiator didn’t abuse his privilege just yet. He wanted to make sure his stuck-up partner was adjusting to this.

 

                And even though Misael was far from being ready to admit it... He loved him for that.

 

 


End file.
